


Please, Oliver

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Ludo Bagman was different to everyone else Oliver knew. It was this difference that made him so attractive.
Relationships: Ludo Bagman/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 10
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Please, Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/)'s July prompts: blow jobs, and morphophilia (attraction to or preference for partners who are physically different from oneself in some way.)

Wind rushed through Oliver's hair as he swooped in front of the goalposts. Adrenalin coursed through his veins as he watched the game before him, setting tingles off all over him. A wide, almost manic-looking smile spread across his face.

"C'mon, Harry!"

"Shove it, Wood!"

Oliver's grin this time was accompanied by a laugh. Swerving and dipping through the other players, Harry was clearly concentrating hard on… well, _something_. Oliver couldn't quite see what he was looking at, but it sure as hell didn't look like he was searching for the Snitch.

" _And it's Betham with the Quaffle_ ," the commentator called, his amplified voice echoing around the stadium. " _Betham, of course, was the star Chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps in the mid-nineties. Some of our older fans would remember his great rivalry with Strick from the Appleby Arrows…_ "

Oliver grimaced as Betham tried to pass the Quaffle off to Doherty, but it was intercepted. The crowd surged, the noise from their objections – or cheers, depending on which end of the stadium they were in – filled Oliver's ears, deafening him for a few seconds.

"It's alright, it's alright. We'll get it back," he called, despite knowing that hardly any of his team would hear him.

"You sure about that?"

The voice carried a lot of humour mixed in with it. Oliver twisted, trying to keep one eye on the action, while also giving Krum his partial attention.

"You just watch for your own ball," he called, earning himself a smirk. "Smug bastard."

Krum's responding chuckle was lost in another surge of noise. Oliver glanced up to see the two of them reflected on a large screen hovering above the stadium. Grinning, he waggled his eyebrows in the direction of the camera, which set off another round of cheers. This war charity match had always had a much more playful tone to it than their regular games, and Oliver fully intended to play up to that tone. It was the one game of the year where he could have some fun.

" _Keane with the Quaffle… O'Leary… Back to Keane… She ducks a Bludger sent her way by Gonzalez…_ "

Refocussing, Oliver tried to watch the game. The fact that his heart was thumping in his chest so hard he could feel it through his entire body was a bit distracting, however. Shifting his weight, he flew a few laps around his goalposts, trying to release some of the energy building up inside him. He listened to the crowd reacting to some of the shenanigans the teams were performing as he flew, and he couldn't help but smile.

Harry and Krum were flying loop-the-loops high above the field, completely ignoring the rest of the match and the need to search for the Snitch. Keane and O'Leary were tossing the Quaffle between them in increasingly elaborate arcs, clearly trying to get the other to drop it. All four Beaters seemed to be playing a game of table tennis with the Bludgers, and Oliver's opposing Keeper was copying him and turning circles around the goalposts. Unable to help himself, he glanced down to where the coaches for the match were seated. Kosey Ibrahim – who had coached the Egyptian team back in the eighties – appeared to have fallen asleep in his seat. He was not who Oliver focussed on, however. Stopping his circling of the goalposts, his gaze went immediately to Ludo Bagman. This time, when a tingle ran through Oliver's body, he knew it wasn't due to an adrenalin rush.

Oliver had known Ludo for many years now, ever since his first year in the professional ranks. His reaction to seeing him had never once lessened, no matter how often they were thrown together. Because Ludo was… different.

Oliver spent his working hours surrounded by very fit men and women. They all had similar body types, and the same workout regime. Even Oliver. Ludo, on the other hand, had lost that kind of work ethic years before Oliver had met him. Years of overindulgence had softened all the hard edges a professional Quidditch player gained through their hard work. Ludo had softened all over, providing a stark contrast to Oliver and the people surrounding him. And Oliver found it… well… hot.

"Oi, Wood!"

Oliver gasped, glancing up just in time to watch the Quaffle go soaring through his goal. The crowd joined in with Harry's teasing as Oliver frowned down at where the ball had landed on the ground.

"Losing your touch, Wood?" Krum floated down into Oliver's line of sight. "I was promised a good match with top players."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but couldn't help grinning. "You spend too much time with Harry, Viktor."

The crowd jeered as Oliver dropped to the ground to collect the Quaffle. This time, when play restarted, Oliver tried to force his attention to stay on the field. He couldn't stop the stray thought from going back to the coaching area, however, no matter how hard he tried. Even in the midst of the game, as the opposing team was trying their hardest to score on him, Oliver's attention was still partially down with the coaches.

Even so, he kept up the playfulness on field that was expected of him for this game. When Harry missed the Snitch, the camera cut straight to Oliver. He was waiting for it, and performed one of the most exaggerated eyerolls he could manage. The crowd's laughter and cheers followed him as he moved to slap Harry on the back. He was still watching the screen when the camera cut to a shot of Ludo. Standing in the coaching area, he was leaning against the railing. The angle of the camera caught the softness of his belly and roundness of his thighs and arse perfectly. When he grinned at the camera, Oliver nearly fell from his broom.

By the end of the game – which Krum helped his team to win – Oliver was warm all over, and he was certain it wasn't all due to the energy exertion. The camera had shifted back to Ludo multiple times during the match, and Oliver had seemed to catch each one. The rush of excitement over the game combined with those small glimpses he caught of Ludo had worked him up enough that his breathing was now much shorter than usual after the end of a game, which he tried to hide as he landed with the rest of his team.

"Good game, Wood." Oliver grinned as Viktor slapped him on the back, a wide smile on his face. "Maybe next year, you could actually try to win, yes?"

Laughing, Oliver reached to grab Harry's shoulder as he passed and dragged him over. " _You_ are a bad influence on him, you know."

Harry's responding grin was as wide as Viktor's. "I try."

Shaking his head, Oliver moved on. Congratulating each of the players took quite a time, since he knew each of them personally, from either work or school. The crowd kept up the high level of noise as each of the players congratulated the other team. It was so loud still that Oliver almost didn't notice when the levels got even louder. Glancing around after releasing the hand of the opposing team's captain, the sight he was greeted with stole his breath away.

Ludo stood less than a step from him. Heat suffused Oliver's face as he ran his eyes down Ludo's body. Every single person standing around him was tall and fit, and then there was Ludo: average height, soft middle, and chubby cheeks. The disparity between Ludo and everyone around him sent Oliver's heart thudding against his ribcage. Swallowing noisily, he tried to bypass him, heading instead for the locker room. Ludo was too quick for him, however.

"Oliver! Well done, my boy. Shame about the result, but still…"

Ludo's pale blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the stadium lights. Oliver attempted to offer up a smile, but wasn't sure if he succeeded or not.

"Ludo. Thanks."

Offering his hand, Oliver's stomach dropped into his shoes when Ludo shook his head. Stepping closer, Ludo held his arms out.

"Please, Oliver. We're friends, right? Friends don't shake hands."

Tension crept down Oliver's spine as he was drawn into a brief embrace. He had to stoop a little in order to not knock his shoulder into Ludo's face, and the feeling of softness that surrounded him was… intoxicating. Oliver took a slightly shaky breath as he stepped back. Ducking his head, he scrubbed a hand along the back of his neck.

"I'll catch you later, Ludo."

Making his escape into the crowd, he didn't catch the speculative look Ludo shot his back.

*~*

Oliver spent the next half hour or so signing autographs at the edge of the field. He tried to shake the tension and heat that had built in him so rapidly, but failed. He knew that it wasn't easy to shake a crush, especially on someone he had been lusting after for as long as he had with Ludo. Still, he tried.

He tried telling himself that this would go nowhere. That Ludo wasn't interested in him at all. That if he did go through with whatever it was his body wanted him to, it would ruin their friendship. None of it worked, though, as he had known it would. Eventually, he had to face up to it. Not that day, however. That day, he told himself, he would go shower, then go home and have a nice, leisurely wank. Or maybe even have a nice, leisurely wank in the shower here so he could just collapse when he got home. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Surely he would be the only one left in the locker room by that time. Offering the rest of the people still standing at the railing his apologies, he told them that he had to get going, signed the last couple of autographs he would for that night, and made his way slowly towards the locker room.

The room was dark when he entered, which he took as a good sign. Flicking his wand, he set some hovering lights above the showers, and moved slowly into the space. The lockers were just across from the showers, meaning all he had to do was strip off and wander naked across the floor. Entering the shower, he let out a deep sigh. The water was nice and hot as it cascaded down his back. His eyes closed as he leant forward far enough to lean his forehead against the cool tiles.

_Ludo Bagman_.

Oliver had – of course – been attracted to many people over the years. None of them held a candle to Ludo, however. Oliver's skin heated as his mind was drawn back to the embrace they had shared earlier, and to the physical sensation of being that close to Ludo. The soft press of his belly against Oliver's own flat stomach, the height difference, even the slight jiggle of his arse when he pulled back: it all added to Oliver's attraction. Sucking in a breath through his teeth as his body began to react, Oliver let his hand wander.

Sliding it through the water running down his chest, he played with a nipple for a few seconds, pinching and pulling until it rose into a tight bud. His mind next went to the sight of Ludo smiling up at him – or, rather, the camera – on the big screen. Even the chubbiness of his cheeks as his smile spread across his face sent lust shooting through Oliver's stomach. Biting down on his bottom lip, he let out a small grunt as his fingers trailed down over his stomach. His other hand clenched into a fist on his thigh as he imagined himself staring down at Ludo, the height difference just enough to force him to have to bend his knees a little in order to–

"Anyone I know?"

Oliver jumped, almost accidentally biting into his lip at the sound of the amusement-laden voice. Spinning, his hands went to cover his arousal as he saw just who was standing in the doorway.

"Ludo," he gasped. Immediately turning back to face the wall, his face burning a hot red, his eyes closed and he began to stutter a lame-sounding excuse. "I wasn't – I mean, I, uh…"

"Please, Oliver. There's no need to explain away a wank in the locker room to me. After all, I had my fair share of _alone time_ in these lockers back in the day."

Well, _that_ didn't help Oliver's problem in any way. Now, his mind was racing through images of Ludo mid-wank, his face flushed, and–

"So, _is_ he someone I know?"

Oliver's face burned even hotter at the repeated question. His mind offered him nothing but white noise as a combination of embarrassment and confusion flooded him. He'd never been caught wanking by the person he had been fantasising about before, and he had no idea how to react. Forcing his eyes open, he glanced over his shoulder. It proved to be a mistake.

Ludo was _naked_. Standing in the doorway with a towel slung over his shoulder, he didn't seem to see anything wrong with the situation they found themselves in. In fact, he was watching Oliver with what appeared to be fascination. Oliver's cock jumped beneath his hand, causing him to close his eyes again.

"Ah, I see," Ludo murmured with a touch of triumph to his voice. "I must admit, I haven't found myself in _this_ situation in a long time."

The sound of Ludo's towel hitting the floor had Oliver's muscles clenching, although whether it was in anticipation, or if he was preparing to run, he couldn't work out. Swallowing, he forced his eyes open again.

"What do you mean?"

Ludo's quiet responding chuckle sent a shiver down Oliver's spine. Turning in an attempt to cover himself further only caused Ludo to smile.

"Please, Oliver. It may have been a while since it has happened in a locker room, but I know the signs of someone who is attracted to me." Ludo took a few steps into the room, but didn't move close enough to touch. "Now, the question becomes: do you want to do anything about it, or would you prefer I leave and forget this ever happened?"

Oliver blinked. The sensation of mental white noise seemed to be spreading through his entire body. Was this really happening, or had he been hit in the head with a Bludger and was currently hallucinating? Was Ludo truly standing naked before him, offering to 'do something' about his attraction, or was this all just a dream? His gaze dropped downwards automatically, taking in the sight of Ludo naked.

Ludo stood a few inches shorter than Oliver. It was clear that he gained a few stone since his playing days, as his rounded belly stood out before him prominently, with his arse matching its softness. The differences between them were so clear that it stole Oliver's breath. Opening his mouth, he huffed a couple of breaths out before managing to make a sound.

"I – uh…"

Ludo smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Oliver's heart seemed to stop. With his mind still not really functioning, all he could go on was the sharp shocks of lust that were shooting through him with each breath. He nodded mutely. Ludo's smile immediately turned devious.

"Excellent." Stepping closer, he began by reaching out and trailing his fingers down Oliver's back. "Just relax, Oliver. Let me take care of everything."

Oliver was unsure if he could have taken control at that point, even if he had wanted to. Allowing himself to be moved so his back rested against the tiles, he watched as Ludo licked his lips.

"What do you want?"

Something sharp jolted through Oliver's stomach. Huffing out a breath, he dropped his gaze Ludo's body again.

"I, uh…" May as well go all out, he figured, as an idea hit him. "I want to taste you."

"Mmm," Ludo hummed. "Please, be my guest."

Hot water rained down on Oliver's head as he dropped to his knees. Reaching up, he ran his hands over Ludo's belly, and down to his hips. Ludo's fingers began to trace soft patterns through Oliver's hair as he leant in. Nuzzling against the soft skin of Ludo's belly, Oliver placed kisses from his navel downwards. By the time Oliver reached Ludo's cock, he was hard and ready for him.

"Please, Oliver."

Ludo's voice was rough, sending a shiver down Oliver's spine again. Leaning back, he took one look deep into Ludo's eyes, enjoying the sight of his wide pupils and bitten lips. When Ludo rocked forward, Oliver grinned.

"My pleasure."

Pressing close, Oliver took him into his mouth. Ludo hissed, his hips jerking. Placing his hands on Ludo's hips, Oliver drew back slowly before sucking him back in.

"Oh, that's… Mmm…"

Ludo's hand in Oliver's hair tightened, holding him in place for a few seconds as his hips rocked gently. When Ludo released him, Oliver drew back again. Ludo moaned, murmuring encouraging words as Oliver sucked his head and tongued at his slit. When Oliver sucked him back down to the root, Ludo once again held him close, seeming to enjoy the sensation of being buried deep in Oliver's mouth.

"Oh, yes, yes… Please, I–" Ludo cut himself off with a deep groan, his hips jerking. "Please, Oliver…"

They continued like this for a few minutes, with Ludo holding Oliver's head close to him so he could thrust his hips into his mouth. For his part, Oliver wriggled his tongue along the underside of Ludo's cock, trying to add to the pleasure he was taking for himself. It wasn't until Ludo began thrusting properly into Oliver's mouth that anything changed.

"Please, Oliver, I… I need…"

Opening his mouth and loosening his grip on Ludo's hips, Oliver gave himself up to the movement. Ludo continued to murmur as he thrust into Oliver's mouth, the words becoming slower and more nonsensical the closer he got to orgasm. Digging his fingers into Ludo's soft hips, Oliver tried to encourage him any way he could. Ludo was panting and moaning above him with each breath as he closed his lips and _sucked_.

"Oh, I – _fuck_ …"

Ludo froze, his hand tightening in Oliver's hair. His hips jerked sharply before he buried himself in Oliver's mouth completely and came down his throat.

"Yes, yes, I… Yes…"

Oliver swallowed rapidly, the shower washing away anything he didn't manage to catch. He flexed his jaw as Ludo pulled out and collapsed down to the floor with him.

"Ludo…"

His voice was rough, almost unrecognisable. A soft groan was Ludo's only verbal response. Oliver found himself drawn down into a rough kiss as Ludo grasped his cock. His mind spun with _want_ and _need_ as Ludo brought him right to the very edge quickly. The loss of friction as Ludo removed his hand had him letting out a sound of objection. It didn't last long, however.

Oliver's eyes widened as Ludo grinned at him before leaning over. Using the water as lubrication, he jerked Oliver off with his hand while sucking the head of Oliver's cock into his mouth. Oliver's mouth fell open as he let out a deep groan. He came so quickly it was embarrassing. Ludo stroked him until he began to soften, then released him so he could fall back against the wall. Oliver's head hit the tiles with a thump as Ludo leant back next to him.

"Well," Ludo began a few minutes later. "That was… unexpected." He chuckled when Oliver hummed. "But, perhaps, not unwelcome?"

Placing a hand gently on Ludo's thigh, Oliver smiled. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Ludo's chuckle this time sounded much more knowing. "Maybe you would be up for a repeat performance, then? Perhaps in a bed this time?"

Turning to run his eyes over Ludo, Oliver's smile widened. "I'm _up for_ anything you can throw at me."

Ludo's response was to draw Oliver down into a soft kiss. This hadn't been the way he had expected to finish the charity match this year, but it _definitely_ wasn't unwelcome.


End file.
